U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,361 discloses a ski sock with additional yarn knit in selected portions of the sock to form thickened fabric areas extending along selected portions of the front and rear of the leg. In certain embodiments of the sock disclosed in my prior patent, the thickened fabric areas form pads of medium fabric thickness by knitting a first set of terry loops, and pads of heavy fabric thickness by knitting both first and second sets of terry loops. In each embodiment of the ski sock of my prior patent, thickened fabric areas extend along the front portion of the leg to cushion and protect the front portion of the leg of the wearer from chafing and from pressure exerted against the leg by the front and upper edge of the ski boot. The ski sock of my prior patent is perfectly satisfactory for use when normal skiing maneuvers are performed by a person wearing conventional relatively stiff ski boots. However, it has been found that this ski sock does not provide the required firm fit and all of the desired padding and cushioning characteristics when the wearer is snowboarding. A person engaged in snowboarding normally wears boots that are much more flexible than a conventional ski boot, and frequently performs backward flips and other unusual aerobatic maneuvers. The unusual maneuvers performed during snowboarding require that the snowboarding boot be firmly positioned on the foot and leg of the wearer, notwithstanding the flexibility of the boot, and that the sock provide sufficient cushioning characteristics to absorb shocks imparted to the foot and lower leg of the wearer during such maneuvers.